1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a push-button structure, and more particularly to a push-button structure applied in a game controller.
2. The Related Art
As is known to all, a push-button structure is applied in a game controller. The game controller is a device for game players to control a variety of functions or proceed a variety of operations when the game players play games, for example, controlling a controlled object in the game to move, controlling the controlled object in the game to jump, and controlling different directions. When different positions of the push-button structure are pressed by the game players, thereupon the controlled object in the game is controlled to move upward, downward or in other directions.
A current push-button structure for controlling the controlled object in the game to move in different directions is assembled to an enclosure of the game controller. The push-button structure includes a circuit board, a conductive adhesive and a button body. The circuit board is assembled to the enclosure of the game controller. A top of the circuit board defines four conductive contacts arranged in cross shape. The conductive adhesive is disposed to a top surface of the circuit board. The conductive adhesive defines four hollow elastic touching portions arranged in cross shape corresponding to the four conductive contacts. An inside of each touching portion is equipped with a conducting portion. The button body has a circular board-shaped base plate. A top surface of the base plate protrudes upward to form a cross-shaped pressing portion. A bottom surface of the base plate defines four pressing pillars arranged in cross shape and corresponding to the pressing portion. A middle of the bottom surface of the base plate protrudes downward to form a supporting pillar playing a pivot role. The button body is mounted to a top of the conductive adhesive. A bottom surface of each pressing pillar abuts against one of the touching portions of the conductive adhesive. A top of the pressing portion projects beyond a top surface of the enclosure. When the push-button structure is in use, different positions of the cross-shaped pressing portion pivoting the supporting pillar are pressed, the conducting portions of the touching portions of the conductive adhesive can contact with the conductive contacts of the circuit board to make an electrical connection so as to realize the control in different directions. When the pressing portion is pressed downward in the direction of 45 degrees, the conductive contacts of the circuit board is electrically connected with the conducting portions to realize the control in the direction of 45 degrees.
However, a balance of the button body is hardly restored after the button body of the push-button structure being released, and the button body of the push-button structure is felt worse in the process of controlling the controlled object in the game.